Bellamy
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Bellamy the Hyena is the former captain of the Bellamy Pirates, and a former member of the Donquixote Pirates. When he made his debut, he had an of 55,000,000 and was known as the "Big-Time Rookie" within Mock Town. He is the main antagonist of the Jaya Arc. After the timeskip, his bounty has increased to 195,000,000. Bellamy is characterized as cruel, violent and conceited. He is very arrogant and highly confident in his own powers, but only against foes he thinks he could win against, which led to his eventual defeat at Luffy's hands; Bellamy thought he was weak, not knowing that he had recently defeated a Shichibukai, Crocodile, and obtained a new bounty of 100,000,000, before moving into Jaya. He loves to have an audience to witness his feats. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 8-A | Low 7-B Name: Bellamy, epithet: "The Hyena" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Former Captain of the Bellamy Pirates, Former member of the Donquixote Pirates, Paramenica Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ate the Bane-Bane which allows him to change his limbs into springs | Same as before, Proficient Armament Haki user Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Multi-City Block level via Powerscaling | Small City level+ Speed: Possibly High Hypersonic (Pressured Monkey D. Luffy Post-Alabasta) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ via powerscaling Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Multi-City Block Class | Small City Class+ (Caused some minor damage to Luffy) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | At least Superhuman, possibly higher Durability: Unknown, possibly Multi-City Block Class (Survived a serious punch from Luffy but was knocked unconscious) | Small City level+ (Has taken multiple beatings from other characters at this level and managed to stay conscious after getting hit with most of their attacks. He also withstood the impact of his own attacks upon clashing with Bartolomeo's barrier) Stamina: High | Very High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Flintlock, Knives Intelligence: Skilled combatant but not up to par with many other character in-verse and isn't too intelligent outside of combat Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. Was very overconfident in his abilities before the timeskip Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is, however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Bellamy is not one of these people. * Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an “invisible armor” around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn’t involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user’s original body even if it’s a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. The Bane Bane no Mi is a Paramencia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn their limbs into springs, making the user a Spring Human (バネ人間, 'Bane Ningen'). It was eaten by Bellamy. * Spring Snipe (スプリング狙撃 (スナイプ), Supuringu Sunaipu, literally meaning "Spring Sniping"): Turning both his forelegs into springs, Bellamy launches himself directly at his opponent with a punch. This was first seen being used on Shoujou when Bellamy and his crew attacked the Saruyama Alliance leaders. While doing this attack, Bellamy inadvertently also broke the Going Merry in half. In the FUNimation dub it is called the Spring Sniper. * Spring Hopper (スプリング跳人 (ホッパー), Supuringu Hoppā, literally meaning "Spring Recoil Man"): Bellamy's ultimate attack. Using the surrounding geography like the buildings in Jaya's square, he bounces from one spot to the next, increasing in speed with each successive spring, while also disorientating opponents with the continuous sound of springing. He keeps increasing his speed to such a level that he seemingly disappears to spectators. Then he simply has to aim himself fist first at the target and let the accumulated momentum do the rest. This is the technique Bellamy used to defeat Roshio, which caused a good deal of collateral damage on the surfaces he bounced off of, and was first properly seen when he battled against Luffy, the latter of whom possessed enough reflex and insight to keep up with Bellamy's increasing speed and completely nullified the Spring Hopper by punching Bellamy right in the head. After the time-skip, Bellamy combined this with Busoshoku Haki, managing to strike Luffy, who was too restricted by his emotions to counterattack like two years ago. * Spring Death Knock (スプリング死拳 (デスノック), Supuringu Desunokku, literally meaning "Spring Death Fist"): An attack similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pistol, Bellamy turns his arm into a spring and compresses it. He then releases it as a long-ranged and powerful punch. This was first seen used against Tank Lepanto in the Corrida Coliseum. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Gallery Bellamy_the_hyena_of_donquixote_pirates_by_bodskih-dbcd1hq.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pirates Category:Sailors Category:Antagonists Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8